Fubuki’s punishment day
South Park reference when kenny dies Transcript Alternative (roundhouse theme playing) fubuki: Man, what am I going to do instead of watching snick shows. I know, I’m going to change the channel so I can watch kablam. she changes the channel, then the kablam theme plays 9 volt: FUBUKI! WHAT DID I JUST HEAR? GET YOUR BUTT DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW! fubuki: Oh god! she goes downstairs 9 volt: Did 18 volt and I just hear you watching kablam? fubuki: Yes. 9 volt: fubuki, I told you not to watch shows for babies and children, That’s it! today is Punishment Day. 18 volt: First Punishment, scaring you with Our BND masks (9 volt and 18 volt scares fubuki with BND masks) 9 volt: Second Punishment, fronk will poop on your face (fronk poops on fubuki’s face) fubuki: ew! Fronk: good! You’d better get used to it! 9 volt: Third punishment, yoma will cancel your show! yoma, cancel her show! yoma: (walks onscreen) Ok! Hello? Is this tv Tokyo? Can you get rid of her show once and for all? Because she is a very bad girl and doesn't deserve to make new episodes of her show! tv Tokyo Worker: Oh my god! That’s it! We will get rid of your show immediately. yoma: Thanks tv Tokyo Worker: You’re welcome yoma. Bye. yoma: Now That your show is gone, you are not to make episodes ever again! 9 volt: thanks yoma, sit down on a sofa, Forth Punishment, a haircut, Anthony fells will take you to sunny’s hair salon so she can give you a worse haircut (at the salon) sunny: how can I help you? anthony fells: 9 volt said I am going to give fubuki a bad haircut, can you make it worse, during Amy plie gets a haircut? blair: yes, get over here now (later, fubuki’s Hair is now the Same during Amy plié gets a haircut) anthony fells: there, let’s go home for the fifth punishment (at home) 9 volt: good job anthony fells, you can sit whatever you like, fifth punishment, Jake John will flirt and masturbate you, Jake john jake John: right fubuki: oh no (flirt and masturbate her) Jake John: yum 18 volt: now, vomit (Jake John Then vomits) 9 volt: Jake John, you can sit down jake John: thanks 9 volt, your the best warioware character ever! 9 volt: sixth punishment, Edd will close your account 18 volt: then after that, he’ll make your laptop blue screen Computer: Account instant closing! Computer: Account closed. Edd: now blue screen (laptop is now blue screen) 18 volt: now throw it out the window edd: ok dude (Computer is thrown out window) fubuki: No! That computer cost $500! Edd: We don't care if your computer costs $730, $900 or $1200! This is for your own good 9 volt: awesome, Edd, you can sit down, what’s left? yoma: I think Karla, jullie, Greg Mikey, 3 of them 9 volt: and Cathy Madison, she is known as natalie volt, a super heroine since she is my fave, did she wear rollerblades? yoma: yep, and Luke maxwell? 9 volt: yes, seventh punishment, Jullie will send you to the scene where h&j sings to nick and Perry a CBeebies wash song jullie: ok fubuki, I am sending ya! (A hole appears and fubuki screams) (At the cbeebies wash song uk 2007 vid) jullie: one more thing, Henry and June will sing to ya a Cbeebies wash song! i’m leaving! You remember when the duo took a bath while singing it! (jullie walks backs in Michael Jackson's Bad song) (Henry and June walking) Henry: Time to sing a Cbeebies wash song! fubuki: OH NO! Henry: (in his TV show voice) One, Two, Three, Four It's been fun to play with dirt Getting grubby doesn't hurt June: (in her TV show voice) but at the end of messy play Henry and June: it's time to clean the dirt away June: Before I eat, I have a wash Henry: rub a dub, splish splash splosh Henry and June: This is what i always do To wash off germs and stinky poo Henry: Soap on my fingers and in between Make sure that they are really clean June: Rinse and dry Then I'm done Henry and June: A wash with CBeebies is so much fun. fubuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATED THAT SONG SO MUCH! 9 volt: wow! I’m all wet, jullie, good job! (Back At home) 9 volt: jullie, for sending fubuki to a wash song, take a seat jullie: Hooray Hooray!! 9 volt: (shakes himself) eighth punishment, Cathy Madison AKA Natalie volt, will get trotro to break up with you! fubuki: No! Not trotro! Anything but my boyfriend! 9 volt: Too bad! This is for your own good, now, Cathy, Take her to trotro’s house! (at his house) trotro: cathy, why are you here? Cathy Madison: can you please break up with fubuki? trotro: Why? cathy: Because, she changed to kablam! trotro: fubuki, I'm so mad at you! That's it! We're breaking up and I will find a girl better than you to marry! fubuki: No! Cathy Madison: now let’s head back home (back at home) 9 volt: cathy Madison, you are great for breaking up trotro, so, here’s your reward, so, ninth punishment... edd: why are you counting? 9 volt: cause I am doing the ninth punishment, cathy’s Boyfriend, Luke maxwell, will send you to a train station where you get outraged by the excel express (at the train station) fubuki: no, why am I in the rails? (Excel express comes) (Back home) 9 volt: Luke maxwell, you kicked my butt luke maxwell: thanks, dude 9 volt: tenth punishment, Karla will kill shimajiro, and then maple town once and for all! First, she’ll Kill shimajiro karla goes to the Comedy Central headquarters Shimajirō: Hi karla. Are you a guest star? And am I comforting fubuki because she watches porn on her birthday? Karla: No! I’m going to kill you! Goodbye! Mimirin: Oh my god! Karla Killed shimajiro! Nyakkii: That bastard! (then maple town) karla: goodbye forever maple town! 9 volt: (offscreen) Oh my god! she Killed patty! 18 volt: (offscreen) That bastard! Bobby bear: And we’re going to die too. Bomb blows up, killing the maple town Sunset Shimmer comes back karla: There. Now you will never watch shimajiro nor maple town ever again! (the kids clap) 9 volt: stop dudes, don’t celebrate Karla, anyways, you are good, eleventh punishment, i’ll Play loud music yoma: Wait, we need to find a different punishment, not playing loud music. 9 volt: I know, greg Mikey will burn her clothes greg Mikey: i’ll Burn your clothes Fubuki: Oh no! I'm now in my bikini! 9 volt: We don't care! You will stay in your bikini for the rest of your life! 18 volt: Last punishment, sending you to the WGBH Boston and BND of doom logos, i’ll Say the magic words like that During a rap battle with 13 amp (Sends fubuki) Uh! Uh! Yo! Yo! Yo! (at the black screen) Fubuki: I don’t want to see those scary logos